Tell me about the Stars
by HermyCaz
Summary: Regulus is in the Owlery, and Sirius finds him - they talk their mother's letter to Sirius. Rated for Language xD For Yvonne-will be taken down....unless you all like it! :


A/N The bold is the letter written from Siri's mother.

Italics are flashbacks :D

"**Tell me about the Stars"**

_**Dear Sirius,**_

**_You have left home. Now you can never return; all the better for us anyway. Only one son to look after. Not that you ever acted like one, you stupid blood-traitor; running after mudbloods and muggles! Why couldn__'__t you of just turned out like Regulus._**

**_A normal son, destined to work for the Dark Lord, became a Death Eater and made us proud. But you, YOU! You__'__re just worthless. A worthless blood-traiter!_**

"_Where the hell is Sirius!__"__ James was shouting in the common room, __"__The match starts in ten minutes!__"_

"_James, calm down__"__ Remus said, __"__They__'__ll find someone else__"_

"_We can__'__t have someone else! We need him!__"_

"_Come on James! Lets just go okay?__"_

"_Sirius!__"_Regulus exclaimed excitedly, "What are you doing up here?"

"I didn't want to go to the match" Sirius replied.

"You never miss Quidditch, what's the matter?"

"Nothing" Sirius said, "What are _you _doing up here"

Regulus hesitated, "Sending mum a letter"

Sirius nodded, and Regulus noticed a look of concern in his eyes. "I got a letter from her yesterday" he hesitated and Regulus stared at him.

"And?" Regulus sounded scared.

"She said….she said you had.." Sirius's voice broke, and he held back the tears that were threatening to escape.

"She told you?" Regulus said angrily, "How dare she tell you! It's my business what I do!"

"But why, Reg..?" Sirius asked quietly, "Why?"

"It's my life! I can do what I want!"

"But Reg, he could…he could…" Sirius struggled to go on, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into! He could _kill_ you…don't you see that!?" The tears started to fall slowly. Regulus's face softened and he approached Sirius.

"Sirius..?" he said gently, he tried to take Sirius's hand but he pulled away. Sirius moved back slightly and fell on his knees to the floor, his face in his hands as he sobbed quietly.

"Sirius!" Regulus walked up to him and knelt beside him. He put his arm around Sirius's shoulders.

"You're all I have" Sirius whispered.

"That's not true.." Regulus said, his voice cracking also, "Your friends-"

"I want a family!" Sirius shouted, the tears now streaming down his face, "I just want someone who -"

"_I _love you" Regulus said, noticing what Sirius was about to say; his own eyes filling with tears, "and don't think that I don't…no matter who I follow"

Sirius nodded sadly, "I love you too" he said.

Regulus hugged him tighter and soon he was crying too. "I can't go back now," he said shakily through his tears, "Once you join….y-you can't go back. I will either die helping him, or he will kill me if I try to leave!"

Sirius remained silent as the tears stopped, and pulled Regulus closer to him. The owls were hooting around them; their wings fluttering and echoing through the

owlery.

"Sirius! I'm so scared!" Regulus shook slightly in his brothers arms.

"Don't be scared," said Sirius, "You're not going to die, I'll help you. I'll protect you. We can talk to Dumbledore…and…and…" he stopped. He couldn't think of a way he could help his younger brother. There wasn't a way to help him.

"You can't help me" Regulus said, "No-one can"

Sirius was quiet again.

Regulus pulled away from the embrace, and walked over to the window as Sirius stood up.

"Tell me about the Stars"

Sirius walked up behind him and watched the sky, "You know about the Stars" he said.

"I like it when you tell me"

Sighing, Sirius put his arms around Regulus's waist.

"You were named after the brightest star in Leo…" he started, "Reg- _Regulus_ means 'The Little King' in Latin…"

Regulus noticed that Sirius's voice was shaking again, he put his hands over Sirius's and intertwined their fingers together; offering him comfort and support. Sirius rested his chin on Regulus's shoulder, and continued, "_Arcturus_ is Latin for 'Bear Guardian', and is the fourth brightest star in the sky…" Sirius sniffed and closed his eyes, more tears falling. Regulus noticed the silence immediately and the embrace grew tighter, but gentle.

"It's not fair" said Regulus softly, "You're brighter than me", he watched Sirius's reflection through the glass window and saw that he had smiled.

"Now it's your turn" said Sirius, laughing a little.

Regulus cleared his throat, "Well…" he said, "You, are the brightest star in the _entire_ sky, and are also known as the 'Dog Star' _Sirius_ is also part of 'Canis Major' one of the two hunting dogs used by _Orion__…"_he hesitated, "Don't ever leave me again"

"Never" Sirius replied, "We two stars shall shine together forever" He took Regulus's hand and pulled him to the door of the owlery, they walked out together, arm in arm; Regulus's letter long forgotten.

The two brightest stars shone immensely in the pitch-black sky, over-ruling the others and casting dream-like shadows on the leaves and grass.


End file.
